


Unholy Abomination

by Umi_Crush



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_Crush/pseuds/Umi_Crush
Summary: Player spots Kent, Kent grumps about his wife leaving him. Player is busy sleeping with all the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes and drops them all for Kent.A love story because of a joke. Enjoy
Relationships: Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Kent & Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 22





	Unholy Abomination

The sun was shining bright that fateful morning. I’d been in Pelican Town for just over a year at that point, and was getting up for another fulfilling day of watering crops and breaking rocks. Maybe, if I wasn’t too busy, to go hang around town and see what the rest of the city was up to. Pam had her bus stop working again, I might make it out to the desert. There was just so much to do. But first, I needed to get outside and start my day. It was already 20 after 6 and the chickens were brutal if they didn’t get fed right away.  
I stretched, reaching my hands as far into the air as possible, sticking my tummy out as I arched my back, and stood on my tip toes. Always start the morning with a good stretch. It was in the middle of this cathartic stretching that there was a knock on my door. I closed my eyes briefly, wondering just who would be at my door at, I glanced at my watch, 630 in the morning. Usually it was the mayor, or possibly another one of the guys in the city. Clint had shown up one morning and taught me how to use a furnace, maybe it was someone being nice again? Maybe it was Robin coming to start whatever project I needed from her again today?  
I opened the door to find a wet dream of a man. Tall, muscular, blonde, and staring right at me. I’d never seen this man in my life, but I was absolutely certain I was dreaming. There was no way this old valley was home to someone who looked like they should be modeling underwear. Even his cropped hair was gorgeous. That just made me stare all the more. I was fairly certain my mouth was hanging open as I looked at him, taking in all his rugged beauty. The set of his lips, looking like he was not thrilled about being here, his eyebrows forming a little v where he seemed to be grimacing. Who was he and why was he here?  
“When you’re done staring, I’m looking for Robin.” He seemed to be glaring at me when he spoke. His gruff voice a nice deep baritone. He was definitely upset about something. “Oh, right I’m Kent. I just got back from a tour overseas.” He didn’t seem like he was going to elaborate further.  
I couldn’t seem to find my voice. I was just standing there gaping at this angry hunk of man. Who wouldn’t?  
“Where is she?” He all but growled, looking around for the builder I was keeping especially busy lately.  
That seemed to do the trick. “Robin isn’t here yet?” I was confused, none of the rest of the town really seemed to need her as much as I did. She was also apparently running late if she wasn’t here already. She was always here before I even woke up. “I can pass a message along to her if you need?” At least I would be nice to him about it.  
“No, I need to talk to her in person. Jodi is…” He sighed, running a hand through that luscious blonde hair of his, “It’s a long story, and I just need to talk to Robin.” He seemed distressed. “Pronto.” Kent added, as if his arrival on my doorstep didn’t speak to that enough.  
“Sure, whatever floats your boat. Robin will be here soon, if she’s not around here already. You can chill wherever until she gets here.” I shrugged, trying to pretend that I wasn’t just thinking about lifting his shirt and licking his abs. Oh, where did that come from? I needed to get some water before I fed my chickens.  
“Thanks.” He reached out his hand to shake mine, which I of course took, and settled in to wait for Robin. It wasn’t long until the spring sun, shining bright on my farm, had him taking off his heavy military jacket to enjoy a gentle breeze. Or possibly just not sweat to death.  
I brushed off my pants, patted my favorite cow, Burger, and started the trek back to where my house was located. I was pretty sure Robin was working on making my house bigger today, but I couldn’t remember anymore. I had so much going on on the farm. Next thing I was going to ask her to build for me would be a mill to grind all the extra wheat into flour. Not only did it sell better, I could make bread out of it. Lets face it, I could mill my own flour, but not after a long day of farming. That was just too much work. I was only mildly surprised to see Kent still sitting on my porch, arms bare now, waiting on Robin. Maybe she was taking the day off and forgot to tell me? Probably spending time with her husband. I couldn’t blame her for it, she had a family and a life outside of my farm.  
I was still a distance away, but I could clearly see how muscled he was now that the thick jacket was padding for his seat. I bit my lip, looking at the way he was seated. Clearly he was at attention, standing guard to keep the location secure, but it also meant that he was tense and ready to strike should the need arise.  
Speaking of needs arising, Robin finally made her appearance. Kent sprung up, jacket in hand and was already three steps towards her when she spotted him. I edged in closer to eavesdrop. I was curious what on earth he could need her for that desperately.  
“Robin, I need a house.” He stated plainly. Kent was trying to keep all emotion out of his voice. Luckily, years of military service had trained him for moments just like this. If only it had prepared him for his wife leaving him as soon as he got back from a tour…  
“I can do that for you Kent, but why do you need a house? Is everything okay at home? Are you kicking Sam out?” She questioned, trying to be thorough. If the house was for Sam, she’d need to start building close to Jodi’s house.  
“Jodi is… She’s…” He sighed, biting his tongue as he ran a hand through his hair. It was strictly a stress twitch. “She served me with divorce papers as soon as I got back. Barely had time to see the boys before she dropped the bomb.” Best to get it out all at once. He hadn’t even talked to the mayor yet to see where he could build the dang thing, but at least he was trying to get it built.  
“WHAT?!” Robin almost shrieked. “You get home and then she tells you? I thought she was going to wait at least a couple of days!”  
I cringed as Robin let that slip. Jodi had been spending a lot of time with Clint, the blacksmith. I didn’t realize she’d been married and her husband just wasn’t home. The whole town knew they were together. Just like the whole town knew about Mayor Lewis and Marnie. Neither couple was official, but they weren’t exactly secret either. “Maybe not the best time to have mentioned that Robin.” I chimed in, still cringing a little.  
“Wait, you knew about this?” He was outraged, looking between the two women. “Robin, I at least knew you’d know something, but even the new girl knew about it?”  
“No, I didn’t really know anything about it. I thought you were dead and Jodi was moving on with her life.” I shook my head. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was the truth. “You said you need a house?” I was going to try and steer clear of mentioning who Jodi was with now. Clint was a nice guy, he didn’t need this muscled god coming down on him like a sack of bricks.  
“Right, I can build you a house, but I’ve been really busy lately with everything here at the farm. Anna’s been keeping me on my toes with all these commissions.” Robin mentioned, nodding at me. I shrugged, it was true. “Do you have any property to build the house on?” She asked.  
Kent looked at the redhead, hoping she’d say more about his wife’s affair. When no answer was forthcoming, he looked to the violet haired girl, me. I shook my head. “No, I don’t have property right now. I haven’t even talked to the mayor yet. I wanted to get this settled with you before I started work on the rest of this debacle.” He shook his head, wishing that he hadn’t been busy getting blown up for his country. Or shot at. Or really anything he’d been through while Jodi was safe at home, cozying up to some man that wasn’t him.  
“Robin, do you still have the blueprints for those prefabricated houses?” I asked, suddenly having an idea. Sam was going to hate me for what I was about to do, but then, so were the rest of the guys in town. I was not so secretly dating all of them. Maybe they wouldn’t mind if I added another guy to my list?  
She nodded, “I actually have a few different designs we can get. And I know you have the space here on the farm. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Robin asked me, rather excited. It would still take some time to build, but it was a solution, right?  
“Wait, what are you two talking about?” Kent interrupted, looking at the women in front of him. He knew guns and knives, tanks and war. Not building, though he supposed he should know a bit more about it than he did.  
“Oh, well, you need a house right?” He nodded, I continued, “I have plenty of space on my farm to build another house. Not much use on it aside from farming and feeding my animals. Even then, the critters don’t take up all that much space.”  
“So, you’re offering to let me live on your farm?” He raised an eyebrow. This valley was just too nice to one another. Maybe that was why Jodi had found comfort in the arms of another? The thought still made him angry.  
“Yep.” I nodded, closing my green eyes with my smile. I could see it now, sneaking into his room in the middle of the night to ravage those muscles, to be held tighter than anyone else could, the skill that was surely hidden under a restrained facade. It almost made me shudder with anticipation. “So, Robin, think you can do it?” I was very excited about the notion.  
“Sure, I don’t think the Mayor would mind either. We’ll still want to tell him so he knows what’s going on though.” Robin agreed. She could have the prefabricated homes ready to roll in less than a week. They took less time than the upgrades on barns and the massive house she was working on for Anna.  
“So, that’s settled then. Kent, why don’t we got talk to Lewis and get this train rolling? You probably need that house built fast to have been here at 6 in the damn morning.” I put a hand on my hip. I was still a little grumpy about a 6am visitor. Probably because I was so used to the city where people texted me before they came over, and it was always at a reasonable hour. Not a 6am wake up call.  
“Um.. Sure. I need to talk to him about another matter anyway. I’ll handle this part on my own.” He looked at me, waiting for something. It only took me a minute to realize I had never given him my name.  
“Oh, right. My name is Anna.” I held my free hand out. “New farmer, been here about a year now.” I left out that I was currently sleeping with all the bachelors in town. At least, all the ones in my age range. Now was the time to begin calculating how to add this handsome feast to my roster. He was going to need some work, that much was certain. Especially when he spots his eldest leaving my farm on Wednesday night.  
“Thanks, Anna.” I couldn’t take my eyes off his lips as they formed my name. Yes, time for some water, and a visit to Harvey. Couldn’t just jump into bed with Kent, he had too much baggage still. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and began to turn. He was off to talk to Lewis about building a house on Anna’s farm, and making his divorce official. Clearly Jodi had been planning it long enough that even the new girl knew about it.

“That is one tall hunk of man…” I stared at him appreciatively as he walked off my farm. I was only going to wait a short while longer before following the same path to get to town myself.  
“Keep it in your pants Anna, you already have all the boys in town after you. All the girls are jealous, or trying to follow in the boy’s footsteps, and that includes my own kids. You don’t need Mr. Muscles to keep your bed warm at night.” Robin chided. She was a mom, and I was sleeping with both of her kids, she had every right to tell me to calm down. “Once he gets back I’m going to start working on his house.” And then she walked away, presumably to complete whatever she could on whatever today’s project was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally being written on a dare, and because of a joke. One of many nights trying to seduce Sam in game, and Kent just kept staring at us. Time to make a joke and then spawn some serious terrible brain babies


End file.
